


Check Yes Juliet

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Shiro and Kuro are twins, sheith shakespeare shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Who knew a little Shakespeare knowledge could get you a midnight kiss from the hottest guy at the New Years party? However, young men’s love then lies not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes... Just ask Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you get when you cross Shakespeare nerds, New Years, and identical twins? A comedy of errors, of course!

_ Ugh parties are the worst. I can't believe I let Pidge drag me here. _ Keith thought to himself as he lit up his third cigarette of the evening. It was bitterly cold outside, but the raucous carrying on inside was too much for him, especially buzzed. He swayed on his feet a little as the wind blew. Ok, maybe slightly more than buzzed. 

 

Keith checked his phone: 11:51.  _ God hurry up, I want to go home _ he groused to no one. New year's eve parties were always such a cluster. All this because Matt just had to try to get his stupid midnight kiss with Allura and he owed Pidge big time for all of her help with his e-mag fields class this semester. He tossed his spent cigarette butt on the ground and tamped it out with a boot. 

 

Just as he was about to go inside, he heard a voice from the balcony above. “Uuugghhhh this party blooooows!” The voice called out to the night sky. Keith couldn't help but laugh. “You too, huh?” He shouted back. The man on the balcony put his hand on his forehead like the brim of a hat. “What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?” He offered enthusiastically.

 

It had been years since Keith had read Romeo and Juliet, but he'd seen the play enough times and the guy was cute enough that he was willing to try to play along. “By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,” he cried back, swinging his arms out melodramatically. He couldn't remember the next line but the man on the balcony was giggling and leaning up against the railing at his antics. 

 

“Not bad, Romeo. Why don't you come up here and we can rehearse some more?” Keith smirked up at him. The sane thing to do would be to go back inside and up the stairs, find the balcony, and hope he was still there. But it was only a few minutes to midnight and the party was overly crowded and Keith didn't want to miss his shot. “I can't leave my Juliet hanging. Give me a minute.” The man on the balcony smiled down at him. 

 

Keith knew it was stupid and dangerous, but he was pretty good at climbing and he was drunk, so he figured what the hell. He adjusted his clothes, what he hoped was inconspicuously, and grabbed on to the lattice on the side of the balcony. He almost slipped once, but he made it up the side pretty quickly. The man at the top reached over and helped him scale the last few feet and suddenly they were face to face.

 

He was honestly the most gorgeous man Keith had ever seen. Tall, well built, storm blue-gray eyes and an artfully tousled undercut. He looked vaguely familiar but Keith couldn’t place his name. “Funny, I don't remember Romeo being part Spiderman.” The man said with a smile. “Right, that must have been just the Leonardo DiCaprio version.” Keith smirked back at him. “I'm Keith, by the way.” His cheeks tinged pink. 

 

“Nooo, shhhh.” He stumbled forward and put a hand over Keith's mouth. Keith tried desperately not to think about how  _ gigantic _ his hand was, it nearly covered Keith’s whole face. “You're Romeo.” He hiccuped. “And I'm Juliet.” Ok so this guy was even more plastered than Keith was. Keith was about to ask for his real name when the glass door slid open and a young man popped his head out. “30 second warning!” 

 

The man grabbed Keith’s arm and pulled him toward the door, but stopped just short. He wheeled around and gave Keith a very serious look that fell a little flat with the harsh alcohol-tinged blush on his cheeks. “Romeo, zero pressure, but I want to kiss you at midnight.” Keith couldn’t help but laugh. “Juliet, it would be my honor.” The man’s serious face faded into a brilliant smile as he pulled Keith back into the house just as the countdown started. 

 

There were so many people piled together in the small kitchen that they were pushed nearly up against each other, which suited Keith just fine. Someone shoved plastic champagne flutes into their hands as the countdown hit 5. At 3 Keith placed his free hand on “Juliet’s” chest and stood on the tip of his toes to match his height. As the loud cry of “Happy New Year!” resounded through the house, the man leaned down and placed his lips on Keith’s. The fireworks he heard faintly in the background over all the shouting and cheering were matched by the ones he saw behind his closed eyes as they kissed. After what might have been a few seconds or a few lifetimes, Keith couldn’t be sure, they parted and smiled at each other. 

 

“Happy new year, Romeo.” He shouted over the noise, swaying on his feet and downing his champagne. Keith grinned back at him and raised his flute in response. “Happy new year, Juliet.” He downed the glass and took a half step closer. “Are you gonna tell me your real name or do I have to guess?” His mouth was practically in the man’s ear but he still had to almost shout to be heard. The man turned and kissed him on the cheek. “Guessing is more fun!” He yelled, holding his empty glass up. He motioned toward the living room where all the drinks were being stored and Keith lost him in the crowd. 

 

He pushed his way through the sea of bodies crowding the small living room and kitchen but his Juliet was nowhere to be found. Grabbing another beer, he made his way to the balcony but stopped just short of opening the door. Clearly their short few moments together had a far greater impact on Keith than they did for his mystery man; He was back out on the balcony alright, but Allura was with him. The two were locked in a steamy embrace, like the past 10 minutes hadn’t even happened. 

 

Keith turned back to the kitchen and drained his beer as quickly as he could.  _ At least that means Matt’s night sucked, too _ He thought to himself as he tossed the empty can into the recycling. He knew he was way too drunk to drive, so he went back outside into the freezing night and called for an uber. Pidge deserved at least a perfunctory text letting her know that he was getting a ride back to their apartment and wasn’t dead, so he sent her a quick message and pulled out another cigarette. 

  
After a few minutes, Keith’s ride appeared. Just as he was about to get into the back of the car, he heard shouting from the balcony. “Romeo! Why are you leaving so early?”  _ The nerve of this asshole _ Keith thought, barely containing a growl. “Why don’t you ask Allura?” He yelled back, getting into the car and shutting the door a little harder than was strictly necessary. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga completes! Keith learns of the truth and makes his move, no daggers or poison required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 9 super dumb references to various Shakespeare plays in this, if you can name them all I'll write any crack fic you want :P
> 
> Update: my friend who is an even bigger Shakespeare dork than I am could only find 6 so I'm not as clever as I thought lol. Also you can always send me crack requests on Tumblr (@lasersheith) and I will more than likely do them!

Matt burst onto the balcony, spilling his beer all over his hand and the wood. “Shiro? How could you? My own best friend!” Allura jumped back out of his arms like she’d been burned and covered her mouth with her hand. “Ok, first of all, you’ve known us for like 12 years,” Kuro put his hands on his hips and frowned. “Secondly, we aren’t even wearing the same  _ color _ so why don’t you go drink some water.” Allura cleared her throat.

 

“Well this is quite awkward, so I’ll be going now. Enjoy the party, boys.” She smiled politely and made her way back into the house, patting Matt’s arm gently as she passed him. Kuro rolled his eyes at Matt and followed her. Thoroughly dejected, Matt followed the pair back inside after a few moments in search of fresh beer. He noticed one of his sister’s friends staring wistfully as Allura led Kuro by the hand upstairs. “You too, huh?” The guy promptly sputtered and spilled his beer down the front of his shirt. “Big mood.” Matt replied, downing half his drink in one gulp.

 

.. 

 

Shiro frowned. “Why don’t I ask Allura about what?” He muttered to himself as he slunked back into the living room. The esteemed hostess was nowhere to be found, but Matt was drunkenly sulking in the corner with his sister and her friends. “Hey, Matt, do you know where Allura went?” The innocent question caused a chain reaction Shiro had been wholly unprepared for. Matt and Lance both burst out into crocodile tears and slung their arms around each other. Hunk and Pidge turned and glared at him. Shiro wasn’t in any state to be judging others for their alcohol intake, but he had never let that stop him before and didn’t now. 

 

“She’s upstairs  _ with your brother. _ ” Pidge hissed out while patting Matt’s arm comfortingly. Shiro’s eyes went wide as the realization dawned on him. “Crap! Matt get it together, I need your internet stalking skills right now!” Matt hiccuped and pushed Lance over onto Hunk. He wiped his face on his sleeve and stood up. “This is my calling, this is why I’m here. Who am I stalking?” 

 

Shiro looked around for a minute. “Uhh… his name starts with a K. He likes Shakespeare! And he... likes leaves?” His brows were furrowed as he tried to remember more about his mysterious Romeo. “Wait what? Leaves?” Matt raised an eyebrow as he pulled out his phone. “Yeah. He had a big blue leaf on his jacket.” Shiro nodded emphatically. 

 

“Wait like a maple leaf? Doesn’t Keith like the Maple Leafs?” Hunk piped in, peeking around Lance’s head as he drunkenly sobbed into Hunk’s sweater. “Yeah! That was definitely his name!” Shiro pumped his arm in the air. Being the only sober people in the room, Hunk and Pidge shared an exasperated look. Pidge grabbed Matt’s phone and looked at the screen. Glasses sliding down her nose, she glared at him. “Matt, this is a recipe for chocolate chip cookies.” Matt tried to swipe the phone back from her, but only barely managed to not fall down. “Yeah, Shiro gave me garbage, I can’t find someone with that crap intel. And cookies sound so good right now, don’t lie.” He pointed an accusing finger at what was supposed to be her face, but was actually several inches to the left. She rolled her eyes.

 

After a few quick keystrokes she turned the phone towards Shiro. “Is this him?” Shiro’s eye lit up. “Yes! Thats my Romeo! Oh my gosh you're the best!” Pushing her glasses back up her face, she handed the phone back to Matt who was still looking at his hand in bewilderment. “So, that's my roommate. And also, have you ever actually read that play? You definitely don't want a Romeo.” She said, crossing her arms at Shiro. He coughed into his hand.

 

“I have read the play, it was our... private inside joke... thing. It's not important. You have to give me his phone number, Katie, pleeeeaaseee!” His bottom lip stuck out and he steepled his hands like he was praying. “Ok, never call me Katie again. And absolutely not, you’re wasted.” Shiro’s pout intensified and Pidge’s resolve almost wavered. She shook her head.

 

“I'll give him your number tomorrow, when neither of you are drunk or… talking about Shakespeare.” She screwed her face into a mix of confusion and revulsion. “Yes! Thank you Pidge! You’re amazing!” He swept his giant arms around her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. “Ack!! I kind of need my ribs please!” She squawked. Setting her down gently, he patted her head. Matt hiccupped loudly again. “My sister is the amaze..amazazing...est. Ever!” His face went slightly green. Hunk rolled his eyes and lowered the now lightly-snoring Lance onto the floor before leading Matt to the bathroom, muttering to himself about how Matt owed him at least his first born. 

 

…

 

The next morning was not kind to Keith, but luckily Pidge always was. Groaning at the concept of consciousness, he blearily looked over at his nightstand and found a glass of water, 2 aspirin, and his phone plugged into its charger. He downed the medicine and water and checked his phone. His only notification was a thumbs up emoji from Pidge about getting a ride home last night, so he dragged himself into the shower. 

 

He didn’t puke in the shower, so he counted it as a win as he dried off and stumbled into the kitchen in fresh pajamas. Hunk and Pidge were spread out on the floor in the living room working on their latest quadcopter drone monstrosity, but the fresh toast, bacon, and pancakes already sitting on a plate on the counter was what caught Keith’s eye first. Hunk looked up and gave him a cheeky grin. “That’s all you, brother!” He said, just a little bit too loudly. Keith’s vision swam a little bit but he kept his ailing stomach in check. “Thanks,” he squeaked out and tucked in to the delicious smelling breakfast.

 

“So a little birdy told me you had a good night.” Pidge sing-songed from the floor. “Ugh, well your bird is a liar. I had a terrible night.” Keith murmured into his pancakes. Dicking on the hungover roommate was the house rule, so he tried to be a good sport about it. “That’s not what Matt said.” She called back, again just a touch too loudly for Keith’s temporarily very sensitive ears. “Well I’m sure Matt had a shitty night, too, Allura was very interested in someone else.” Pidge and Hunk laughed (exaggeratedly loudly). She sat down her tools and extracted herself from the coffee-table-turned-workbench. 

 

Pidge made her way to the counter and pulled out her phone. Keith looked up at her suspiciously, but kept shoveling the amazing pancakes into his mouth. “Soooo… Matt did have a pretty unfortunate night. His friend’s twin brother swept Allura off her feet even though he knew Matt had a thing for her.” She stared over her glasses at Keith, waiting for the penny to drop. It took a few seconds for the situation to dawn on him.

 

“Oh fuck. Please tell me you’re joking right now.” Keith groaned into his breakfast. Pidge chuckled and turned her phone to face him. She had turned the brightness all the way up just to be a brat, but even washed out and over-saturated the message was received loud and clear: Keith messed up big time. Matt was in the middle of two men, identical twins, one of which was Keith’s Juliet from the party, but he had no way of knowing which one. “...Shit.” Keith grumbled.

 

Pidge ruffled his hair. “Good news for you, though, he asked me to give you his number.” He snapped his head up and gave Pidge his best pleading eyes. She smirked and sent him a text with the picture and the contact info. He hastily added the number to his contacts and stared blankly at the  _ name  _ field. “Wait, I still don’t know his actual name.” Pidge laughed again. “Well I guess you’ll just have to figure it out, then, won’t you?” Keith groaned louder. 

 

Matt’s instagram was a nightmare, but it was pretty easy to find some pictures with his mystery man… or maybe his brother. He dug through the pictures, desperately trying not to fixate on the overly abundant gym selfies on both accounts, and tried to piece together which brother was his Juliet. One picture in particular stood out to him, captioned “it’s 2:38am! #finalsweek #endmylife” with a very familiar book of sonnets sitting wonky on the shelf behind an exhausted man holding up a redbull with a dead-eyed smile. Now reasonably sure he’d found the right man, he switched back to his messages and forwarded Pidge’s photo to the number she’d given him.

 

Keith: [photo] Pidge just sent me this and your phone number…

Keith: I guess I should have called you Antipholus instead of Juliet

Keith: Sorry for bailing early :(

Keith: Also, I’m a moron

 

He stared down at his phone in disbelief.  _ Did I really just quadruple text him? What is wrong with me? _ A sharp thunk echoed throughout his room as he dropped his head down onto his desk. He considered just throwing his phone out the window and driving south until he hit Mexico, but it buzzed before he could finish mentally plotting his route. 

 

Shiro: Really? Antipholus, not Dromio? 

Shiro: Think of the puns you missed, Romeo ;)

 

Keith’s stomach did back flips into his rib cage as he read the messages. He bit his lip as he considered what he was going to reply, but never got the chance.

 

Shiro: Don’t worry about the party. I wish I could say that was the first time that had happened, but…

Shiro: Anyway, make it up to me with coffee? I promise I won’t bring any Ephesians :P

 

He couldn’t help the incredulous laugh that spilled from his mouth. Despite how he’d felt this morning, the new year was shaping up to be a pretty great one so far. 


End file.
